Death beam
The death beam is a tool of the Darkness and is illegal to use. It is one of the most powerful and sinister powers known to mankind. When cast successfully on a living person or creature, the beam causes instantaneous death, without any signs of violence on the body. One may dodge the red bolt, block it with a physical barrier or by the use of lightning. The death beam is "unblockable", thus Shields won't defend against it. An explosion or red fire may result if the beam hits something other than a living target. History Creation The death beam was invented during the early Middle Ages by Dark mutants. The curse was created primarily as a means of quickly and efficiently slaying one's opponent in a duel. Legal status Along with lightning and mind control, death beams are known as one of the most terrible powers in the world. After the U.S. Government replaced King George III, tighter restrictions were placed on the use of certain powers. The death beam was deemed by George Washington to be a Dark side superpower in 1781 and along with lightning, were banned, with the death beam considered to be the most deadly. Use of the death beam on a human would carry the punishment of a life sentence in Beta Prison. However, the First NoHead War, when Aurora Black was in charge of the Department of Law Enforcement, she fought violence with violence, legalizing the death beam for police officers against the NoHeads in order to win the war. When Mr. Stupid NoHead took over the world, the attack was still legalized: now every mutant had the right to use them as they please. In fact, they were practiced in Superhero School as part of the curriculum of Dark side class. After the reform of the various governments throughout the world, death beams were once again forbidden except for use by capable police officers. This was repealed once the war was over as it was no longer necessary, though, in the Baby Intelligence had his student Sebiscuits Cardarphen show this power to his classes on robots. It should be noted that use of this power may go unpunished if there is sufficient evidence that the caster did so under the influence of mind control. Description The death beam is recognizable by the flash of red light and the rushing noise emitted from the caster's hand. When the beam hits a living, organic target it invariably kills them without injury. The mechanism by which it kills is never revealed. When the beam hits an inanimate target the effect varies: it can produce small fires, small reddish explosions, and or explosions of such intensity that can blow up an entire story of a cottage. It is possible to intercept the beam with other powers, but this is extremely difficult as it requires the energy jets of the two attacks to collide. As the energy jets of virtually all beams are very small and fast, this has only ever been recorded as occurring by accident. However, certain objects, such as the statue of the Quackville Bank's fountain, managed to block the beam without any visible damage to itself. Performance The beam requires great skill in order to be performed correctly. In 2019, Baby Intelligence, claimed that, if Sebiscuits and ten other mutants with the ability to cast death beams were to perform it on him at one time, he would likely be completely unaffected. In 2017 Annabeth also stated that to cast death beams you need nerve and ability. Intense concentration is likely required to cast the death beam, which is probably why NoHeads don't use it as their primary offense (which is sword slashes). Signs The death beam is described as a jet or flash of blinding red light that "illuminates every corner of the room" followed by a rushing sound, which causes the victim instant death. Victims of the death beam are identified by the fact that they simply appear to have dropped dead for no biological reason. Indeed, victims seem "perfectly healthy" apart from the fact that they are dead. This lack of visible injuries is one that had confused Fobbles throughout the years of its use, requiring many public government officials to modify memories. Mutant authorities, however, could tell at once of the beam's usage due to its somewhat unique nature. Sensation Presumably, the death beam inflicts great pain on its target, since it causes instantaneous death. However, Zach only flinched, as if he had been stung, after the death beam hit him. However, when he was initially struck by the beam, it caused him no sensation at all. When Mr. Stupid NoHead was struck by his own rebounding death beam when he attempted to kill Baby Intelligence the first time, he described the sensation of his soul being ripped from his body as being "pain beyond pain". However, given the uniquely implanted state of his soul at the time, it seems likely that his reaction was atypical. Survivability The death beam can be dodged or physically blocked by an object, such as the flowerpot Superquack used during his duel with Jamboga Pine. The death beam is known to be unblockable, as once it strikes the living victim, it almost always results in immediate death. There is "no counterattack" since it is not possible to revive the dead. Blocking the beam Lightning The lightning lock effect is when two blasts of lightning are put into battle against each other, issued by Dark mutants. Because of this, a death beam can be blocked if a Dark mutant fires a death beam or lightning strike at it: both bolts will connect and thus the mutant has been spared by the death beam. This occurred in the duel between Rotta Hecks and Mr. Stupid NoHead in the Fourth NoHead Base during the battle going on there. NoHead and Hecks cast their death beams, and the bolts locked together; however, this only served to prolong Hecks' death. Phoenixes Phoenixes are semi-protected from death beams, due to them being immortal. In 1998, an unidentified phoenix swallowed one intended for Superquack, causing him to burst into flame and die instantly. However, he then was reborn from his ashes. Stun beam The beam can be directly countered using a Stun beam, in which case red and blue jets of light will meet and create multi-colored sparks. Since neither beam is able to reach its intended target, neither will have any effect, as the jets of light basically explode on each other. However, this is particularly tricky, as it requires both jets of light to collide with one another. It is unknown whether this is limited to the Stun beam or if it is possible to reflect the beam with other powers such as telekinesis. Targets and dodging If another target is placed between the user and the targeted individual, then the new target will take the hit of the death beam, which may simply result in an object being destroyed or damaged in an explosion of red flames. One can also avoid the effects simply by dodging or if the user has poor aim, as with many attacking beams of this type, the beam must be directly targeted at the intended victim. Known practitioners and victims Successful casts Failed casts Other practitioners * Mr. Demonic NoHead * Numerous Dark mutants Behind the scenes The biological reasons for the victim's death have never been fully explained. In any case, it is something that does not affect the health of the victims, as Muggle autopsy show that there is no change aside from outright death. It may simply be that the beam just causes every organ in the body to instantaneously "shut down". During their duel, the Dark Woman frequently shoots Centauri with a red mist-like beam that may be a death beam though it doesn't kill instantly. Centauri deflects the beams, which may or may not have been the way he killed the Dark Woman. While the beam is noted to be unblockable, there are many exceptions listed: the seventh book shows jets of red and green light colliding and shooting off into multi-colored sparks, much like fireworks. This is not the only superpower that can prove fatal; Igniferno, Blasting Beams, Slash Effect or even stun beams in exceptional circumstances. Saron Facilor invented an unnamed curse that could also prove fatal. However, this is the only known power whose sole and primary application is death. in an attempt to kill Nagatha]] In , Sebiscuits Cardarphen casts a red beam in an attempt to kill Hell Burnbottom's snake Nagatha. Though if this was indeed a death beam that Cardarphen used against Nagatha she would have been destroyed. In a vision he had previously seen, the death beam rebounds on Burnbottom during his duel with himself by the red light of the beam emitting through the hands of the Dark Lord, causing them to turn black and spread, leading to his death. The Verasect is probably capable of firing enhanced death beams. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:Dark powers Category:Death-related mutantry Category:Illegal powers Category:Murder Category:Power Combos